Luke Cage (Earth-199999)
Hero for Hire | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , , Luke's Bar | Relatives = Unnamed grandfather (deceased); James Lucas (father); Etta Lucas (mother, deceased); Willis Stryker (half-brother); Reva Connors (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Pop's Barber Shop, Harlem, Manhattan, New York City; formerly Luke Cage's Bar, Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 6'03" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Bartender; Former owner of Luke's | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Melissa Rosenberg | First = Marvel's Jessica Jones Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Luke Cage was subjected to an experiment which gave him superhuman strength and unbreakable skin. At some point, he also married a woman named Reva Connors, a security guard, and they owned a bar together in New York City. For some reason, Reva made certain Luke's name was not on the lease or tied to the bar in any way. Luke grieved for his wife after Reva supposedly died in a bus crash, unaware that she was actually killed by Jessica Jones, under the control of Kilgrave. Months later, Luke ran into Jessica Jones, who was essentially stalking him out of guilt for killing his wife. They started a sexual relationship, which continued after they learned of each other's secret abilities, but Jessica broke it off without telling Luke why. A woman working for the Department of Transportation offered Luke evidence that his wife's death was not was it seemed in exchange for his help locating her brother. Luke recruited Jessica in the search, and eventually received information that the bus driver that night was drunk, and his family member in DOT covered it up. In a murderous rage, Luke tracked the driver down. Jessica was forced to confess her role in Reva's death to save the driver's life, leading Luke to break off all ties with her. Having learned about Kilgrave from Jessica, Luke tracked her to a meeting with the villain, and tried to kill him. Kilgrave managed to gain control of Luke first and, learning he and Jessica were lovers, ordered Luke to blow up his bar and do it while Jessica was watching. Kilgrave secretly maintained control of Luke after that, using him to keep tabs on Jessica until ordering him to kill her. Jessica was forced to fire a shotgun at Luke's head at point blank range to stop him. Jessica tried to get Luke medical attention, but his unbreakable skin prevented the doctors at the hospital from helping. She enlisted the services of nurse Claire Temple and brought Luke back to her apartment to recuperate. Luke finally awakened after Jessica killed Kilgrave, but then disappeared. | Personality = | Powers = Luke Cage has a number of enhanced physical traits resulting from an experiment gone awry. The original intent of the experiment was to accelerate tissue regrowth, but the process also resulted in increased strength and durability. Dr. Burstein has also ventured a theory that his cellular regeneration probably prevents him from ageing. *'Superhuman Strength:' Luke's strength was enhanced to superhuman levels, and aside from being able to effortlessly overpower similar-sized men, he is capable of punching through a brick wall. *'Superhuman Durability:' His body tissues have become super elastic and energy absorbent making his skin practically impenetrable. Similarly, his internal soft tissue has proven impervious to cutting with steel scalpels. *'Accelerated Healing:' Luke's minor injuries heal quickly, and any extensive trauma can heal in a matter of hours, notably without leaving any visible scars. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Luke's innate resilience severely hampers any effort of medical practitioners to treat internal injuries he might incur. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mike Colter portrays Luke Cage as a regular character in the Netflix series Marvel's Jessica Jones and Marvel's Luke Cage. David Austin portrays Luke as a child in the episode "Take It Personal", and Clifton Cutrary portrays Luke as a teenager in the episodes "Take It Personal" and "You Know My Steez". Colter will reprise his role in the upcoming Netflix mini-series Marvel's The Defenders. | Trivia = * Mike Colter previously portrayed Colonel James Darrell Edwards Jr. in Men in Black 3. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Люк Кейдж (199999) Category:Cage Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Noah Burstein Experiment